We did it
by evincis
Summary: We busted her. A potential missing scene from "The Stable Boy". Wooden Swan all the way. Please Review


_AN/ Here is a potential missing scene from the episode "The Stable Boy." _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only and means no copyright infringement. Please do not publish without my explicit knowledge and consent._

**We did it…**

… **We busted her**

As she stepped down from the bike, Emma felt happy. She finally had found something that would prove Regina's involvement in the case.

"I'll be in the sheriff station." She said. "Putting this in an evidence bag."

"I'll be in the B&B. I have a call to make." He smiled and slightly stroked her cheek and Emma shivered slightly at the touch.

She entered in the sheriff station. Mary Margaret was tossing in her bed in the cell. However Emma decided not to wake her. She wanted to tell her about what she'd just found but she wanted to bust Regina first. She entered in her office, put the piece of the shovel in an evidence bag and waited for the phone to ring. She and August had decided that he would call so that if anyone were to check whether there had been an anonymous tip, the phone records would confirm it.

She thought about the day she'd had and how August had helped her. She knew that he still had an agenda and that it involved her but he'd also been nothing but supportive of her. He had been there for her when no one had. He obviously was aware of what Regina was capable of and he still hadn't hesitated to help her for one second. There was mystery around him, and she had to admit that she found that attractive, but she also trusted him. She trusted him more than she had trusted anyone in a long time. Besides, she'd felt quite nice earlier when he'd insisted to drive her and she'd felt somehow… complete when she was on the back of his bike.

She thought about the shield that Mary Margaret said she put up. If that was true, August had made his way past it. She did not know how but she knew that she needed this friendship, or whatever that was, right now even if it meant paying a price later. For once, she was not fighting a fight alone. After their "date", their relationship had taken an interesting turn. They teased each other. Well, he teased her and she constantly told him to stop but she secretly liked it. The phone ringing took her out of her thought.

"Sheriff Station."

"Hello. Is this sheriff Swan?" Emma recognized his cocky tone although he was changing his voice, obviously to mock her.

"Who is this?" She played along.

"It doesn't matter." He was faking a mysterious tone, which made her want to laugh. "I just wanted talk to the sheriff and tell her that she should get out of her office more often. Bike rides outside of town would do her some good." With that August hung up the phone. Emma smiled for a second. Why was he doing this? She shook her head chasing the confusing thoughts from her head and dialed the phone of the only judge in Storybrooke.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She heard on the other end of the line.

"This is sheriff Swan. I am calling with an emergency. I have new evidence concerning the Katherine Nolan murder, which may change the course of the investigation."

"And you thought that it was worth waking a judge in the middle of the night?"

"The trial is tomorrow and the evidence can change the course of the investigation. It points at mayor Mills. Upon a second search of the crime scene, I discovered a peace of a shovel where the heart was buried. I just received an anonymous tip that Regina Mills was digging in the neighborhood of the toll bridge that day. I want to be able to search her house in the morning."

"Fine. You'll have the warrant first thing in the morning. Now do what every normal person does at this time of the night – sleep." With that the judge hung up after letting out an angry sigh. Not surprising since it was already late.

Unaware of the bug that Sidney had planted in her office, Emma felt relieved and excited. She was finally going to bust Regina. She'd have to wake up really early the next day but she did not feel like sleeping. There was too much adrenaline in her blood. She took her coat and left the station. She started walking without direction and she found herself walking by Granny's diner."

"Late night in the office?" She immediately recognized August's voice.

"Yeah. I'm leading a murder investigation. I have to be thorough." She teased back. They looked at each other. Something in his eyes made her smile.

"You should go home and get some rest."

"Can't." she said. "I'll sleep when Mary Margaret is back home." Her tone became serious. "I can't believe that we're finally going to expose her. I … I wanted to thank…"

"You don't have to." He said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad I could help."

Neither of them was sure what happened next but somehow her hand ended up on his chest where his heart was beating and his hand was on her cheek. Their faces got closer. Emma felt her heartbeat accelerate. She couldn't understand why August had that effect on her but the feeling was too powerful for her to fight it. August was hesitating. He had always wondered whether he was like the other human beings but the rate of his heartbeat confirmed that he was alive more than ever. He looked at Emma. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was afraid to be distracted from his mission to make her believe in the curse. He knew very well what the pain in his leg meant – that he would soon start to turn back into wood. He had been selfish and he still had that tendency within him and she deserved better. However the desire to capture her lips was so strong that he could barely resist it.

Soon none of them could fight the fact that they were attracted to each other. The moment their lips touched, they both knew that there was no going back. None of them would have the will to stop. It was a kiss like no other. It was gentile and shy at first but gradually intensified. Their lips seemed designed for each other. It wasn't long before Emma's hand slipped to his neck and his to her lower back. They both knew that the more they went on like that, the harder it would be to stop.

"We shouldn't…" August managed to say when they broke the kiss out of need for air. He hoped that she had enough strength to stop because he knew that he didn't. In Phuket he'd managed to resist very attractive women who were throwing themselves at him while he was drunk. But Emma was different: one kiss and he'd been smitten.

"Don't care." Emma whispered as she ran her hands through his hair.

It was too late to stop now: their bodies were on fire. Without even thinking they made their way to August's room in the B&B since it was closer than Emma's apartment. They were hesitant and yet impatient to devour each other. As soon as they were in the room, Emma unzipped his jacket and ran her arms on his torso. Her suspicions about his muscular body were proved right. She removed his jacket and dropped it on the floor where hers would find it's way right away. It wasn't long before all pieces of clothing were out of the way and they were free to explore each other's bodies.

OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT- OUAT-OUAT

When she woke up, Emma realized that she was almost morning, that she wasn't in her own bed and that she wasn't alone. She turned her head and saw Augusts face. She noticed that he had his arm around her waist. She quickly recalled the events from the previous night. All the excitement after finding the shovel at the crime scene had lead to them sleeping together. Although Emma knew that she was not relationship material she wasn't sure what that meant for them. One-night stands was as far as she ever went but usually she could just pick up her things and never see the guy ever again. In a small town such as Storybrooke they would see each other every day.

A moan let by the man sleeping next to her completely changed her train of thought. He tightened him grip of her making sure that her body was closer to his and unconsciously kissed her shoulder. She shivered at the touch. The previous night had amazing. Their bodies had moved together in such harmony that it was like they had been a couple for years. He'd been passionate yet gentile and he's instinctively found the spots that lit a fire within her. She shook her head: she had to stop these thoughts or she wouldn't leave that room. Very slowly, making sure that he didn't wake up, she removed his arm from her waist and stood up. She found her clothes on the floor, got dressed and got out of the room hoping that she would be able to sneak out of the B&B without anyone noticing.

_AN/ Your turn to write. Please let me know what you think. _


End file.
